Surprise, Surpise
by Emily Rai
Summary: Puck and Kurt have a threesome with Santana, but with their luck things don't go quite as smooth as they would hope... MPreg
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Whelp sorry it this sucks…I'm not all that great at writing threesomes and I'm hoping that it's not too terrible.

Oh and I don't own anything other than the plot.

XxXx

Puck grinned at his boyfriend as he looked up from his phone screen. Kurt raised an eyebrow at the mohawked boy in question. Instead of saying anything Puck just flipped the phone around to show him the message.

_From: Satan_

_3sum?_

Kurt's eyes widened momentarily before a grin spread across his face. He typed out a quick 'yes' and hit send, smirking when Puck's eyes widened in pleased surprise.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Puck said grinning and presenting the other boy with a kiss.

"I love you too, but I get to screw Satan." Kurt said leering at him. "You're dick is for me and me alone."

Puck groaned quietly as a picture of Kurt between Santana's legs, pounding into her, popped into his head."Fuck that's hot."

Kurt chuckled and kissed Puck's cheek as he pulled out his phone. 

_To: Satan_

_My place. Now._

Puck's eyes seemed to widen comically as he read the message over Kurt's shoulder. The smaller boy simply smiled at him and leaned back onto his broad chest, grinding their hips together before pulling away when he heard the doorbell.

Santana stood smirking on his porch, licking her lips as Kurt's eyes raked over her appreciatively before stepping aside to let her in. She strode past him calmly, her short dress riding up slightly as she swayed her hips provocatively.

Kurt followed her, his eyes never leaving her ass on their way down to his basement where Puck was waiting for them, his shirt lying on the floor already. "Hey Satan," he said grinning at the two of them.

The three of them fell easily into bed together, becoming nothing more than a tangle of limbs. Kurt found himself wedged between Santana and Puck; he gasped as he felt lips trail down his chest and wound his fingers through the long dark locks he was presented with, while behind him Puck mirrored Santana's actions. He could feel his arousal growing with every press of lips basking in the feel for a time before rolling so the Latina was below him and Puck just to the side, the Jewish boy didn't even bat an eye at the sudden change following his boyfriends lead as they began pleasuring the girl before them.

Kurt pulled two condoms and the lube out of his nightstand as Santana moaned wantonly beneath him. He passed one of the condoms to Puck along with the lube before rolling his own on, a gasp escaping him as he felt two fingers pressed into him. His head dropped to Santana's shoulder and her fingers massaged his scalp to keep him relaxed through the burn as Puck stretched him. As a third finger was added Kurt bit down on Santana's shoulder and shifted his hips causing the head of his dick to press into Santana's cunt.

"Nnngh…" Santana moaned and pressed down further onto Kurt's dick, a moan forced itself past his lips at the sensation distracting him long enough for Puck to remove his fingers and replace them with his dick.

They faltered shortly, their thrusts out of sync for a moment before they evened out and moved together. Their moans all bled together and filled the room with the sound of it. They sped up frantically as their orgasms approached, the three of them collapsing in a heap together afterword.

"I didn't think you had it ya Lady Face…" Santana said her breath coming in short pants.

Kurt rolled his eyes and tossed his condom towards the trash at the same time Puck. "Wish you had known sooner?"

Puck grinned as Kurt leered at her for a moment before flopping back onto the bed his head landing on Puck's shoulder. One of Puck's arms wound around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Oh gag me, you too are way to lovey dovey," Santana groaned as she started pulling her clothes back on.

Kurt grinned at her and made a point of draping himself over Puck more fully. "You enjoy watching us and you know it. Otherwise you wouldn't have done this," Kurt said looking at her pointedly.

"Shut it Porcelain," she said making a face at him before waving at the two of them and walking out.

"That was awesome." Puck said as he kissed Kurt slowly pulling the blankets over them and cuddling the smaller boy closer.

XxXx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Onto the next chapter. Hope you guys are liking it so far…  
Thanks to for reviewing, CheshireKitKat I hope that you're still reading and this chapter should clear up your confusion :)

Still don't own anything.

XxXx

The first time Santana bolted from Glee rehearsal with a hand pressed over her mouth everyone just assumed it was just a bug. However when it continued to happen Quinn slowly started to get an amused glint in her eyes much to everyone else's confusion.

The glint turned vicious the moment Kurt went running after her, the same expression on his face. There was only one way the two of them were both getting sick, constantly. They were knocked up and Quinn would be willing to bet that they were knocked up by the same person, which when brought to light would set the two of them against said person.

The blonde smirked to herself as she stood by the sinks in the girls restroom, listening to the twin sounds of retching followed by the toilets flushing before Santana and Kurt appeared from the stalls. They both looked at her in surprise trying to figure out why she would be there.

"So do you have some sort of schedule where you share Puckerman or did you not know about it?" Quinn asked sweetly as they looked at each other.

"She is certifiably insane." Kurt said rolling his eyes at the Latina who nodded minutely as they moved to clean themselves up.

"Don't play dumb. We all know that Puck and Santana like to get it on and he's the only guy that would get with another guy in this school and it's obvious that the two of you are knocked up." Quinn growled at them a frown marring her face.

"I see what's happening. You're still pissed at Puckerman because you were a stupid bitch that cheated on your boyfriend and got yourself dumped." Santana said laughing out loud at the other girl.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Lying isn't a good look for you Quinn. I can assure you that neither of us is going to help you torture Noah so you might as well give up the idea now." Kurt said calmly picking up his bag and linking pinkies with Santana before leaving the bathroom in search of Puck.

"We have to get tested." Santana whispered her lips right against Kurt's ear as the boy nodded grabbing the back of Puck's shirt pulling him away from where he was talking to Mike Chang much to the confusion of everyone in the area.

"What's up guys?" Puck asked stopping the flirtatious comment before it could force itself past his lips when he saw the serious looks on both of their faces.

Kurt shook his head and continued pulling him along; they couldn't talk about this here. "We need to talk, in privet."

Santana nodded unlinking her pinkie from Kurt's so she could climb into the passenger seat of his Nav. Puck looked at the two of them in confusion as he climbed in the back and Kurt started driving, none of them speaking until they were seated together on Kurt's bed.

"Guys what's going on?" Puck asked a slight undertone of worry lacing his voice.

"We think we're pregnant." Santana blurted staring up at the ceiling her arms wrapped tightly around her still flat midsection.

"Satan you're pregnant?" Noah asked choking on his own spit.

"We think so…we also think that I might be as well…" Kurt said his own eyes glued to his nails.

Puck to a deep breath to calm himself. It would be just their luck that they have one night of fun together and two condom malfunctions, at the same time. "Alright. So am I taking you two to the Doctor or am I lifting a couple of tests from the Seven Eleven?"

Santana and Kurt both let out shaky breaths they hadn't realized they were holding, finally turning their eyes to meet Puck's. After a moment Santana spoke up, "Lift a couple for us, no need to get any rumors started by the three of us showing up at an OBGYN before we gotta."

Kurt nodded his assent pressing a kiss to Puck's cheek before the bigger boy got off the bed heading up the stairs. He and Santana both just sat there their fingers laced together in a tight grip as if trying to ground each other.

It seemed like hours before Puck reappeared before them, pulling two pregnancy tests out of his jacket pocket and offering one to each of them. They disappeared into the bathroom one at a time, the both of them perching on the very edge of the bed while they watched the time tick by in anticipation while Puck paced at the end of the bed.

When the timer finally went off Kurt and Santana walked back to the bathroom their hands still clasped together.

"Well fuck…" Santana's voice carried easily out to Puck as she and Kurt stared at the two positive tests in their hands.

"So I guess this means we're coming out?" Puck asked moving to stand in the door of the bathroom.

"…And everyone is going to know about our threesome…" Kurt said his voice weak from the thought of it. "Oh god…what am I going to tell my dad!"

"So much for keeping that quiet…" Santana said quietly leaning her head on Kurt's shoulder. "…I don't think I'm ready to be a mom…"

"You wanna…" Puck started to ask but couldn't force the words past his lips.

"No…but I can't raise a kid…" She said shaking her head.

"I'll raise them. Both of them." Kurt said immediately as he wrapped an arm around her waist keeping one hand pressed against his still flat stomach.

The three of them tensed when they heard the front door open and slam closed, signifying Burt's arrival home. "Kurt?" He called out, already starting down the stairs.

"Hey dad…" Kurt said forcing himself to stay calm as the man in question came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's going on down here?" Burt asked looking at the three of them in concern.

"Maybe you should sit down dad…we need to talk to you…" Kurt said extracting himself from where he was sat between Puck and Santana.

"Are you kids okay? Are you hurt?" Burt asked sitting on Kurt's vanity chair.

"I'm just gonna come right out and say this since I'm not sure how else to approach it…I'm pregnant…and I got Santana pregnant as well…" Kurt rambled looking anywhere except at his father.

Burt seemed to chock on air as he sucked in a shocked breath. Coughing and spluttering he stared wide eyed at the three teens before him, trying to formulate a response to what they had just told him.

"Mr. Hummel?" Puck asked jumping of the bed and moving to pat the man on the back in an attempt to stop his choking.

"Dear God…you three…" Burt mumbled more to himself than anything as his breathing finally got back to normal.

The three of them stayed quiet while he processed it all. His eyes shifted between the three of them continually before he took a deep calming breath and pushed himself off of the chair. He looked between the three of them once more before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Kurt tightly.

"I'm sorry dad…" Kurt mumbled his face pressed into Burt's shoulder, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. He sobbed quietly fisting his hands into the fabric of his shirt, as Burt rubbed his back soothingly.

"Hey shhh, it's okay buddy…"Burt said calmly kissing his head and watching as Santana launched herself into Puck's arms choked sobs ripping from her throat. "Everything is gonna be okay."

"Can I just say that I am never buying those condoms again," Puck joked trying to lighten the mood.

Burt snorted rolling his eyes at the mohawked teen, while Santana's tears slowed and Kurt groaned in embarrassment.

"Really Noah?" the smaller boy asked pulling away from his father to glare at his boyfriend.

"What? It's true, not one but two of them failed!" Puck said sticking his tongue out at the other boy while.

"He's got a point…" Santana said pulling herself away from Puck, straightening her hair as she did so.

Burt just shook his head at them, "If anyone could end up in this situation it would be you three." He said grinning at them and heading for the stairs.

XxXx


End file.
